The Flying Lion
is the 15th episode in Season 4 of Blaze and the Monster Machines. Description Blaze and AJ discover a magical world which is ruled by Roarian, a Flying Lion. But when Crusher accidentally loses Roarian's magical sunstone which turns him into a statue, Blaze and AJ have to work together to retrieve the sunstone and restore Roarian's powers before Crusher gets it first. Synopsis In the beginning, Blaze and AJ are driving on a beach and doing tricks. When they stop, they notice a tunnel nearby. Blaze goes in to investigate, only to slip down a hole and end up in a mysterious land. One of the animals, a bunny, greets them and says that they’re in the Great Forest, and is joined by the other animals - a monkey, a frog, and another bunny. There is also a panda, who is climbing a tree only for the branch to start breaking with him still on it. He is eventually saved by a flying lion, which Blaze never seen before and believes he must be magical. The lion introduces himself as Roarian, and Blaze notices a sun-shaped gem in his necklace, which Roarian calls his sunstone. He explains not long ago, he didn’t have his flying magic and was originally a statue, until the animals found the sunstone and used such to bring him to life. He then shows them how happy he is by singing a song. Some time later, Pickle discovers the Great Forest, followed by Crusher. Pickle is amazed by Roarian, who is flying around above them. Crusher is not interested at first, but when Pickle mentions Roarian’s sunstone, he gets excited and wants it for himself. Pickle tells him he can’t take something without permission, but Crusher ignores him and uses a fishing pole to remove Roarian’s sunstone from his necklace, causing him to sink to the ground. Roarian is confused he can’t fly anymore because his magic is gone, to which AJ realizes that the sunstone was missing, and then they all spot Crusher reeling it in. Just as Crusher is about to grab the sunstone, it bangs into him and he loses it, sending it flying far away to a far off waterfall on the other side of the forest. As Crusher hurries to get it, Roarian reveals he cannot follow him because without the sunstone, he is reverting back to the statue form he was originally, shocking Blaze, AJ and the animals. Roarian tells Blaze and AJ to get the sunstone back, and he would be a real lion again before changing back completely. Crusher comes to a bridge with Pickle following, impatient that it will take so long, so the two decide to sing to pass the time. When the song results in Crusher hitting a tree, he suddenly hears Blaze coming and refuses to let him get the sunstone before him, so he breaks the bridge apart. To fix it, Blaze transforms into a gantry crane so he can lift the pieces up. He then realizes the bridge pieces form a pattern and finds which pieces to use with the viewer's help. He successfully fixes the bridge and goes on as a pattern song is heard. AJ receives a call from the animals who are worrying over the stoned Roarian and are doing their best to look after him. AJ promises he and Blaze will get the sunstone soon which cheers them up, letting them know Roarian will be flying again soon. Elsewhere, Crusher is still getting impatient, and sings another song with Pickle which ends with him slipping in a muddy pool. When he hears Blaze coming again, he locks a nearby door to stop him. When Blaze cannot open it, he spots a key nearby which opens one of the locks, only for it to suddenly disappear, making him realize it’s a disappearing key. The key then begins to reappear and disappear randomly in a pattern, which Blaze uses to catch the key in time. He does the same with the other keys with help from the viewers, and the door is unlocked in return. Still impatient over the sunstone, Crusher sings another song with Pickle, only to end with him falling in a hole. The sound of Blaze’s horn alerts him and decides to stop him once and for all with his robo-storm clouds, which prevent him with their various weather disasters. Blaze refuses to give up however, because he remembers they need to follow them in the right order with a pattern — jump over the tornadoes, smash the ice, and zoom past the lightning. He succeeds with help from the viewers. Soon Blaze finally reaches the pond where the sunstone is, but Crusher is about to grab it. Blaze uses his Blazing Speed to get it first, causing Crusher to lose his balance and fall in the water. Returning to Roarian, Blaze returns the sunstone to him, bringing him back to life. Roarian thanks Blaze and AJ for making him a flying lion again, and rewards them by using his sunstone's magic to allow Blaze to fly just like him. The episode ends with a reprise of Roarian’s song as they fly together. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :End Credits Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes without Gabby Category:Episodes without Stripes Category:Episodes without Starla Category:Episodes without Darington Category:Episodes without Zeg Category:Episodes without Watts Category:Episodes with no travel song Category:No viewer greeting Category:No Axle City setting Category:Episodes where AJ describes the STEM concept